The Field Beyond Ideas
by daleks-need-eggs
Summary: Traduction, partie 4 de la série "Sins of Our Fathers". L'amour, décida Jim tôt dans sa vie, était une bête compliquée qui résistait à toute qualification.
1. 2001

**Résumé** : L'amour, détermina Jim tôt dans sa vie, était une bête compliquée qui résistait à toute classification.

**Note de l'auteur** : Même si cette partie est techniquement l'épilogue de Sins of Our Fathers, elle retrace plus la vie de Jim. J'ai toujours voulu que cette série parle de l'effet que les pères de John et Sherlock ont eu sur eux mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter avant de voir quel genre de parents ils devenaient à leur tour.

**Note de la traductrice** : *agite le drapeau blanc* Je manque d'originalité, mais voilà encore un chapitre qui commence avec des excuses. Je sais que l'attente à vraiment été longue. Pour ceux qui me suivent sur Tumblr vous savez peut-être que je n'ai pas passé le meilleur des étés et depuis mon déménagement en septembre j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire. Bref, sorry, sorry, sorry.

Un grand merci à Clélia Kerlais pour sa bêta lecture sans qui cette partie 4 n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour. Merci de t'être proposé et merci de prendre un peu de ton temps pour moi !

* * *

><p><strong>Sins of Our Fathers partie 4 : The Field Beyond Ideas<strong>

Chapitre 1 : 2001

...

L'amour, détermina Jim tôt dans sa vie, était une bête compliquée qui résistait à toute classification. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir déjà ressenti lui-même. D'après son dossier psychiatrique (que Sherlock s'était procuré et qu'ils avaient lu ensemble pendant que son père était sorti dans un pub), les enfants qui étaient dans le même cas que lui souffraient souvent d'une sorte de trouble de l'attachement. Il ne devrait pas être capable de ressentir de l'affection pour ses tuteurs. Au lieu de cela, il s'était installé de façon tenace dans cette nouvelle famille, ce qui avait été vu comme un nouveau trouble inconnu que son père qualifiait de Syndrome de Stockholm pour rigoler. La question de savoir s'il aimait ses parents adoptifs était discutable. Il était certain qu'il les appréciait, il leur faisait confiance et avait besoin d'eux pour s'occuper de lui, donc l'amour semblait plutôt hors propos. En tout cas, Jim ne se sentait pas particulièrement traumatisé et à treize ans, il pouvait au moins nommer l'amour quand il le voyait.

Il y avait l'amour parental. Caché dans sa mémoire, il y avait le touché d'une main maternelle sur son front et la voix gentille de son père biologique. Puis leur meurtre, une horreur sanglante et les mains tranchantes de la femme qui l'avait accepté comme un colis encombrant. Amour n'était pas un mot utilisé dans la famille Moriarty.

Mais son père l'aimait. Jim le savait parce qu'il le lui disait au moins deux fois par jour (« Passe une bonne journée avec Anthea, on se voit ce soir, je t'aime » « Tu éteins la lumière à dix heures. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit »). Son père le prenait dans ses bras et lui racontait des histoires improbables quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar. Son père lui racontait sa journée et l'écoutait toujours attentivement. Son père faisait à manger le soir, lui emballait quelque chose pour le déjeuner et contrôlait ses devoirs. Son père l'aimait avec une chaleur stable et imparable.

Sherlock l'aimait. Il ne le disait jamais sauf quand les choses tournaient vraiment mal, (« Et voilà comment on fait un garrot. Je risque de m'évanouir. Je t'aime »), mais il était doué pour le montrer. Même si Sherlock était toujours occupé, il prenait le temps pour construire des trucs, faire des expériences et partir courir à travers les rues juste pour le plaisir. Sherlock ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'appeler père ou papa (« Tu en as déjà eu assez de ceux-là ») et n'avait jamais pris la peine d'installer des règles qu'il savait que Jim allait seulement briser. Sherlock l'aimait de toutes ses forces.

Puis il y avait l'amour d'un frère ou d'une sœur, mais Jim n'avait aucun moyen d'en faire l'expérience. Il regardait Oncle Mycroft intervenir pour régler un désastre, puis disparaître à nouveau comme un magicien. Oncle Mycroft aimait de loin par ses actes et son infatigable dévouement. Il regardait Tante Harry, qui venait et repartait comme un ouragan avec ses opinions tranchées. Elle remplissait tout l'espace autour d'elle et passait ses problèmes à Papa pour qu'il les résolve. Ils parlaient alors ensemble jusqu'à tard le soir, leurs têtes d'un blond sale penchées l'une vers l'autre avec occasionnellement des éclats de rire résonnant dans l'appartement. Tante Harry aimait avec ses besoins et ses espoirs.

Pour faire encore plus compliqué, il y avait l'amour romantique. Son seul modèle pour ça était Sherlock et Papa qui étaient incontestablement liés ensemble. C'était un amour qui transpirait de tous leurs pores. C'était un bruit de fond chez Jim, imprégnant sa vie. Certaines personnes (Mme. Hudson, Sarah) disaient que c'était 'mignon' ou 'romantique' alors que d'autres (l'ex-thérapeute de Jim) murmuraient des choses comme 'co-dépendant' et 'malsain'.

Jim était aussi témoin d'amour non réciproque. Il y avait Greg qui aimait Oncle Mycroft, patiemment, respectueusement sans rien attendre en retour. C'était clair dans chaque geste et remarque tendre, de la façon dont il redressait la cravate de Mycroft jusque dans les moments où il le taquinait gentiment. Il y avait Molly qui désirait tellement Sherlock que Jim trouvait ça embarrassant quand il était présent.

Voilà l'amour qui emplissait la vie de Jim: plein d'égoïsme, de chaleur, d'avidité, d'affection, de désir et de tendresse. C'était ce qu'il avait comme comparaison.

« Je crois », dit-il à son père pendant qu'ils faisaient à manger un dimanche après-midi quand il avait treize ans, « que je suis amoureux.

- Vraiment ? » Papa pressa un sandwich au fromage fondu sous sa spatule. « De qui ?

- Une fille de mon cours de natation. » Il mit du fromage entre deux bouts de pain avec une tranche de tomate pour le sandwich de Sherlock. « Je l'ai rencontré le mois dernier.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle est très intelligente. » Jim ferma les yeux pour l'imaginer, essayant de penser à des choses qui seraient importantes pour son père. « Et elle nage très bien le papillon. Elle va plus vite que tout le monde.

- Et elle a un nom ?

- Irène Adler. » Jim aimait la façon dont le nom roulait sur sa langue. « Elle est Américaine et vient d'avoir quatorze ans.

- Une femme plus âgée, excellent choix. » Son père avait un grand sourire. « Donc, quand as-tu décidé que tu étais amoureux d'elle ?»

Quand elle s'était assise à côté de lui le mois dernier à l'entraînement. Jim s'asseyait d'habitude avec les autres garçons de son âge. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Sherlock lui avait appris à se fondre dans la masse (« Agis comme John ») et comment éviter de se faire frapper (« Arrête de faire semblant, le regard noir devrait suffire »). Ça marchait assez bien et on le laissait tranquille. Il était solitaire mais en sécurité. Quand Irène s'était assise à côté de lui, il avait ressenti un frisson inhabituel de plaisir face à cette nouveauté.

« Salut », avait-elle dit comme si elle ne savait pas que tous les yeux masculins de la pièce étaient sur elle. « Tu étais dans la ligne d'eau numéro 3 aujourd'hui, non ?

- Oui. » Il n'était pas nerveux parce qu'il ne devenait pas nerveux. La nervosité était pour les gens qui n'étaient pas des Watson.

« Tu nages très bien la brasse. Dommage que les relais ne soient pas mixtes. Je parie que si on était dans la même équipe, on gagnerait tout le temps.

- Merci. » Il regarda l'eau au lieu de ses yeux foncés. « C'est vraiment dommage. Tu es meilleure que n'importe quel mec ici.

- Je sais. » Elle sourit et son cœur commença à battre la chamade. « Si je m'en souciais plus, je commencerais une protestation contre ça, mais nager n'est pas ma première passion.

- Et c'est quoi ta première passion ?

- Je suis une chanteuse. » Elle le poussa de l'épaule. « Et toi ? Nager c'est ton truc ?

- Non, non pas vraiment. Je conçois des ordinateurs et j'aime la chimie. »

Il s'attendit à des commentaires sournois mais elle ne lui posa que des questions, et des intéressantes en plus de cela. Depuis, à chaque entraînement, elle venait et s'asseyait à côté de lui une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux sortis de l'eau. Et puis hier, elle s'était penchée et l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de courir à la rencontre de sa mère. Le baiser avait fait picoter sa peau et son cerveau tournait à plein régime.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout ça à son père.

« Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est juste produit. » Jim déposa le sandwich de Sherlock dans la poêle. « D'un coup.

- Ouais, l'amour peut arriver comme ça, dit son père doucement. Mais fait attention avec ton cœur. Et tu devrais probablement lui proposer un rendez-vous avant de lui dire.

- Je ne comptais pas lui dire !

- Pardon ! » Son père rit. « Bien sûr, j'aurais dû savoir. Mais tu peux l'inviter à la maison si tu veux.

- Ça va pas ? Elle va jeter un coup d'œil à cet endroit et repartir en courant dans l'autre sens.

- Tu penses ? » Son père jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Les projets de Sherlock et Jim occupaient chaque espace, une explosion de débris autour desquels John avait appris à nettoyer au lieu de les ramasser. « Je ne sais pas. N'importe quelle fille que tu apprécies aimera sûrement.

- Aimer quoi ? » Sherlock arriva dans la cuisine, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de John et embrassa sa nuque. « Je meurs de faim.

- Alors arrête d'interrompre Papa. » Jim leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu aurais dû manger hier soir.

- Je n'avais pas faim. » Sherlock se décolla du dos de John et dévisagea rapidement Jim. « Tu lui parlais de cette sournoise américaine de ton cours de natation.

- Arrête de déduire tout ce que je fais. » Jim plissa le nez en signe d'irritation, prit son sandwich et marcha d'un pas lourd jusque dans sa chambre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sherlock frappa à sa porte et entra.

« Si on frappe c'est pour que je puisse décider si la personne de l'autre côté a le droit de rentrer », souligna Jim, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait mangé puis s'était calé contre les oreillers de son lit avec une copie usée des contes de Grimm sur ses genoux.

« Vraiment ? Fascinant. » Sherlock s'assit au bout du lit une jambe repliée sous lui. « Je suppose que j'ai offensé ta délicate sensibilité. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment.

- Tu as demandé à Papa ?

- Il m'a dit d'aller te parler.

- Elle n'est pas du tout sournoise. Elle est intelligente et drôle et je suis amoureux d'elle », débita-il parce que les conseils de son père étaient bons, mais Sherlock comprenait ce qui était impossible pour John.

« Vraiment ? » Sherlock le dévisagea à nouveau. « Il semblerait, oui.

- Papa pense que je devrais l'inviter pour un rendez-vous, mais je pense que c'est cinglé. C'est fou, non ?

- Je trouve que c'est normal. » Sherlock prononçait toujours le mot normal comme d'autres gens disaient 'herpès'. « La plupart des gens ont des rendez-vous.

- Pas toi. » Jim connaissait déjà cette histoire. Ou plutôt les bouts qu'il était autorisé à connaître. Et quelques-uns qu'il ne devrait pas grâce à son Oncle Mycroft.

« Non. J'ai décidé il y a longtemps que John était la bonne personne et je n'ai jamais eu assez de raison pour douter de cette décision. Aller à des rendez-vous aurait été redondant. Ce n'est peut-être pas pareil pour toi.

- Et si ça l'était ? Et si Irène était la bonne pour moi ?

- Alors tu vas devoir faire de ton mieux pour la garder et le seul conseil que je peux te donner est que tu dois apprendre à t'excuser et changer quand c'est nécessaire.

- Tu me dis toujours de ne pas m'excuser.

- Tu ne dois jamais t'excuser quand tu as raison. Cependant, je trouve souvent que dans des relations plus proches, on peut parfois avoir tort regardant l'intelligence de l'autre, observa Sherlock. Par exemple, tu avais tort de t'énerver parce que je te posais une simple question et j'avais tort de te l'avoir posée de cette façon.

- Je suis désolé », testa Jim. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler s'il avait déjà dit ces mots à Sherlock avant. Ils semblaient assez vides. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde désolé.

« Moi aussi. » Répéta Sherlock sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent dans un silence complice.

« Elle est vraiment intelligente », dit Jim et Sherlock hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

À l'entraînement le lendemain matin, Irène portait un nouveau maillot de bain rouge foncé qui s'accordait avec ses ongles de pied. Ceux de ses mains étaient rongés, mordus, mais ceux de ses pieds étaient parfaitement ronds et écarlates. Elle les agita avec plaisir quand il le mentionna.

« Maman pense que je suis trop jeune pour mettre du vernis, mais elle suppose que presque personne ne verra mes pieds en dehors de la piscine, dit-elle.

- Papa dit que je suis trop jeune pour faire du saut à l'élastique, répondit-il en retour.

- J'adorerais faire ça ! Je parie que c'est comme sauter du plus haut plongeoir.

- Eh bien tu vas devoir venir avec moi alors, quand j'aurai seize ans.

- C'est dans longtemps. » Elle cala son genou sous son menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire jusqu'à là ?

- Tu pourrais venir. » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'y ait proprement réfléchi. « Chez moi.

- Ouais ?

- C'est le chaos et tu ne peux pas ouvrir le frigo, mais il y a beaucoup de choses à faire. Si on s'ennuie, Sherlock cherche généralement des cobayes.

- Ça à l'air amusant, je vais devoir demander à ma mère. C'est bon pour samedi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. » Jim ne savait pas du tout si c'était bon, mais il ne s'en souciait pas du tout.

Quand Sherlock arriva pour le chercher, il eut à nouveau le droit de se faire dévisager avec un sourcil levé.

« Irène vient à la maison samedi, dit-il doucement.

- Hm. On va devoir nettoyer un peu, non ? »

Au grand étonnement de Jim, le commentaire de Sherlock fut vraiment suivi d'un rangement de l'appartement. Après quelques minutes bouche bée, John était sorti de sa torpeur et avait appelé Mme. Hudson pour qu'elle participe au miracle. Jim était en charge de ses propres projets, les triant et les rangeant dans les bacs en plastique que son père avait acheté il y a longtemps déjà.

Une fois le ménage fait, l'appartement n'était pas vraiment ordonné, mais on pouvait y marcher pieds nus sans danger pour la première fois. Mme. Hudson avait même fait des biscuits pour dissimuler toute odeur persistante. Les faibles odeurs de décomposition et de formaldéhyde manquaient à Jim mais ça en valait la peine quand Irène arriva cet après-midi avec sa mère.

« Bonjour, Mme. Adler. Je suis John. » Son père l'accueillit à la porte. « Je vous en prie, entrez. Je peux vous offrir une tasse de thé ?

- Merci mais non. » Mme Adler sourit légèrement. « Je voulais seulement me présenter avant de vous laisser 'Rène.

- Salut, Jim. » Irène attrapa sa main. « Tu me fais visiter ?

- Bien sûr. » Il laissa son père et Mme. Adler parler sur le pas de la porte.

« Ton père a des livres super. » Elle passa un doigt sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque et il fut soudain profondément reconnaissant pour le dépoussiérage qui y avait été fait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il est médecin. Il travaille dans une clinique quelques heures par semaine et est consultant pour Scotland Yard le reste du temps. Mais la plupart des livres sont à Sherlock. Il est inspecteur au département des Affaires Classées.

- Et toi alors ? Où sont tes livres ?

- En-haut dans ma chambre. »

Il laissa la porte de sa chambre ouverte, la laissant parcourir ses étagères pendant qu'il tripotait paresseusement une carte mère hors-service. Elle lui posa des questions sur certains livres puis s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Alistair, un collègue de Sherlock, m'apporte des trucs pour faire des expériences. » Il posa la carte mère de côté puis fouilla dans son bac en plastique nouvellement rempli. « Ça c'est mieux. »

Il étendit les entrailles d'un téléphone portable abandonné sur son lit.

« Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu l'intérieur d'un téléphone. » Elle passa un doigt sur le minuscule haut-parleur. « C'est magnifique. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida qu'il allait l'épouser. Peut-être pendant un saut à l'élastique.

« Je vais en fabriquer un moi-même. » Il sortit les plans sur lesquels il était en train de travailler.

« Tu peux faire ça ? » Elle se pencha sur ses plans et ses notes en patte de mouche.

Il lui prouva qu'il pouvait réassembler le téléphone pendant qu'elle lui parlait de ses leçons de chant, des différentes faiblesses de l'équipe de natation et d'à quel point elle aimait Londres. Il l'écouta religieusement comme si elle allait l'interroger après.

« Il y a du thé et des biscuits faits par Mme. Hudson en bas si tu veux », annonça son père passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Merci, Docteur Watson, avec plaisir. » Irène sauta sur ses pieds et Jim la suivit comme s'il était attaché à elle.

Et ce fut vraiment sympa. Son père ne lui posa pas de questions bizarres et ne dit rien de trop embarrassant. Après quelques minutes de bavardage, il sortit de la pièce et retourna à son ordinateur.

« Qui est Mme. Hudson ?», demanda Irène en même temps qu'elle prit un autre biscuit.

« C'est notre logeuse, mais c'est aussi une amie. » Il essuya méticuleusement ses doigts sur sa serviette.

« Ça doit être bien. Notre propriétaire n'est jamais là. Maman doit l'appeler une douzaine de fois pour que quelque chose soit fait. Elle se plaint de lui tout le temps. » Elle cassa le biscuit en deux. « Et on n'a pas beaucoup d'amis.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, tout le monde semble t'aimer à la natation.

- Oh. » Elle rit, mais ça ne sonnait pas aussi vrai que d'habitude. « Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Les garçons ne font que me mater et les filles pensent que je suis bizarre. Je n'ai pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt qu'elles. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite su qu'on pouvait être amis.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu me parles comme si j'avais un cerveau.

- Evidemment. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je te parlerais autrement ?

- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. » Elle fit un geste vers lui avec son biscuit cassé. « Tu n'as jamais pensé que je n'en avais pas.

- Juste parce qu'une fille est belle ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu penses que je suis belle ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur qui illumina le coin de ses lèvres.

- Oui. » Il la regarda dans les yeux, soudain plein de confiance. « Et intelligente et peut-être très dangereuse. Mais c'est bien. On aime tout ce qui est dangereux dans cette famille.

- Dangereuse ? » Maintenant elle rit de son rire vrai, heureux. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être dangereux chez moi ?

- C'est la question que poserait une personne dangereuse. » Sherlock entra dans la cuisine, volant un biscuit du plateau.

« Bonjour M. Watson, dit Irène poliment. Comment allez-vous ?

- Sherlock », corrigea-t-il, enfournant une grande partie du biscuit dans sa bouche avant de continuer vers le salon. « John ! Où est mon violon ?

- Oh non. » Jim cacha sa tête dans ses mains. « Fuis tant que tu le peux encore. »

Sherlock apparut, son archet en main telle une épée pointée vers Irène.

« J'ai entendu que tu chantais.

- Oui monsieur. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jim qui grogna en retour.

« Viens. J'ai besoin d'un accompagnement vocal pour ce morceau et la voix de Jim se brise trop pour faire un soprano crédible.

- Revanche », siffla Jim entre ses dents à destination de Sherlock quand ils sortirent vers le salon. « Ça sera une revanche douloureuse, sanglante.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard », répondit Sherlock sereinement puis prit son instrument. Il se tourna ensuite vers Irène, débitant des titres de chanson telle une mitrailleuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête.

La performance qui suivi scotcha Jim au canapé. Il était habitué aux chants plaintifs ou aux hurlements de protestation du violon de Sherlock en fonction de l'humeur de son propriétaire. Il y était maintenant immunisé. Mais la voix d'Irène était entièrement nouvelle. Après un début tendu, ses épaules se relâchèrent et de magnifiques notes sortirent de sa bouche pour accompagner la mélodie virevoltante de Sherlock. Jim écouta avec tout son corps. Pour la première fois de sa vie il fut parfaitement éveillé, parfaitement conscient. Ses sentiments en lambeaux renaissaient comme des plantes au soleil après un long hiver. Il s'était trompé. Il avait cru avant ce jour qu'il était amoureux. Mais ça ! Ça c'était vraiment être amoureux.

« Bravo ! » Son père applaudit bruyamment quand ils eurent fini. Stupéfait, Jim le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, mais il pouvait dire au regard du grand sourire d'Irène qu'elle comprenait.

« Tu es vraiment très douée », lui dit-il quand Sherlock recommença à jouer, cette fois-ci pour John, qui rit à une blague qu'eux deux seuls comprenaient.

« Merci. » Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille comme si elle était soudainement gênée.

Ils se fixèrent, le rouge leur montant aux joues, quand la sonnette retentit. Mme. Adler attendit avec une expression affligée pendant qu'Irène remettait ses chaussures et rassembla ses affaires.

« J'ai passé une bonne journée », dit Irène doucement, capturant la main de Jim et la serrant légèrement.

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

Puis elle disparut et Jim mit ses mains sur son cœur et se laissa tomber de manière dramatique sur le canapé. Son père et Sherlock rirent et il les rejoignit, même s'il était mortellement sérieux au fond de lui. Il décida qu'il comprenait ce qu'était l'amour. C'était assez simple quand on rencontrait la bonne personne.

* * *

><p>A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 2. Si si, vraiment !<p> 


	2. 2007

Chapitre 2 : 2007

...

Les marches sur lesquelles il était assis étaient froides et le livre entre ses mains ennuyant à mourir. Ces derniers temps, tout semblait terne, gris, comme si le monde avait été vidé de toute promesse. Il était déjà passé par ce genre de phase par le passé, mais celle-ci était la plus longue.

« Une crise d'idées noires », avait diagnostiqué son père il y a déjà longtemps, les yeux tournés vers Sherlock. « Ça semble faire partie du lot des génies. »

Ses idées noires détruisaient tout, ruinant ce qui lui était d'habitude agréable. Il se détournait de ses études, de ses expériences et de ses quelques connexions avec le monde extérieur. Il voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau à vitesse grand V. Aujourd'hui, il s'était lui-même forcé à sortir de son lit pour aller se percher sur les marches menant au 221B, mais ça ne restaurait en rien sa bonne humeur maniaque habituelle.

Le doux bruit de talons sur le ciment s'arrêta devant lui. Ils étaient d'une couleur verte à tomber avec un talon pointu qui suggérait une très grande douleur à quiconque osait énerver la personne qui les portait.

« Jim », dit-elle doucement et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallût pour sourire.

« Salut chérie. » Il sauta sur ses pieds pour lui donner un baiser profond et désordonné. Son rouge à lèvres lui marqua la bouche.

« Salut. » Elle rit puis s'éloigna.

« C'est que ce bordel, Irène ? » demanda une femme que Jim n'avait pas remarqué (inacceptable, ses humeurs noires ne devaient pas être synonyme de manque d'attention).

« Oh, Jim, voici ma petite-amie Cassie. Cassie, c'est Jim.

- Salut. » Il lui tendit la main.

« Connard ! » Une main atterrit sur sa joue, ses ongles s'y enfonçant.

« Cassie ! protesta Irène.

- Espèce de salope ! cracha Cassie. Les autres filles m'avaient prévenue. J'aurais dû les écouter. T'es vraiment qu'une pute.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant », dit Jim prudemment, sa voix et son visage vides de toute expression. « Et très vite.

- Jim. » La main d'Irène accrocha son biceps, le serrant fort.

« Un peu que je vais m'en aller. » Cassie se retourna et remonta la rue.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur dis jamais ? soupira Jim, exaspéré.

- Je suppose que c'est un genre de test. Irène le lâcha. Idiot, je sais.

- C'est cruel, chérie.

- Pour elles ?

- Pour moi. » Il reprit son livre tombé par terre et enleva la saleté le recouvrant. « Je ne suis pas un jouet.

- Alors peut-être que je suis un petit peu cruelle. Elle soupira. Je voulais seulement passer te voir et elle a insisté pour venir.

- Tu voulais me voir ? » L'étincelle chaleureuse contre laquelle il ne pouvait jamais lutter s'alluma dans sa poitrine.

« Absolument. » Elle tendit une main vers lui et ordonna ses cheveux. « Il faudrait que tu ailles chez le coiffeur. Ton père m'a appelée. Il a dit que tu te comportais comme une serpillère mouillée.

- Papa parle beaucoup trop. » Jim ne lui en voulait cependant pas d'être intervenu. « Tu peux me couper les cheveux si tu veux.

- Ça serait un désastre, rit elle. Allez viens, allons te prendre un rendez-vous puis manger un bon dîner.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Alors tu peux me regarder manger. »

La coupe de cheveux ne prit pas longtemps, même avec Irène qui offrait des conseils continus au patient coiffeur. Il était clairement épris d'elle. Tout le monde avait le béguin pour Irène. Elle n'était devenue que plus belle avec les années et Jim l'admirait dans le miroir pendant que les ciseaux volaient autour de ses cheveux.

« Voilà, c'est déjà mieux. Tu ressembles moins à un ermite maintenant.

- Je suis un ermite. »

Ils s'aventurèrent dans un café où Jim pouvait boire du thé et où elle pouvait disséquer un croissant couche par couche pour qu'il fonde dans sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendu aussi amorphe ? demanda-elle tout en grignotant.

- Ce n'est jamais quelque chose de spécifique. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je me suis juste réveillé un matin et tout avait l'air… moindre. Rien ne me stimule. Tout semble tellement ennuyant.

- Tu devrais à nouveau essayer les antidépresseurs.

- Irène !

- Je le pense vraiment, Jim. » Elle agita un doigt vers lui. « Tu entres dans ces périodes de déprime et ton cerveau massif ne fait que t'assommer un peu plus. Tu es brillant. Tu pourrais faire mille et une choses, tu pourrais trouver une centaine de passions. Je ne vais pas accepter ''ennuyant'' comme raison pour te couper du monde.

- Tu n'as pas à accepter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu es mon amant, corrigea-t-elle. Si tu n'es pas heureux je ne le suis pas non plus.

- Je suis le mec avec qui tu couches quand tu as envie de te taper un gars. Ce n'est pas un amant ça, Irène. C'est un crime d'opportunité.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami. Sa main couvrit la sienne. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Tu sais bien que si. » Il tourna sa main pour capturer ses doigts. « Mais ça ne fait pas de nous des amants.

- Et quelle autre définition tu voudrais ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Il sourit largement et lâcha sa main pour prendre son thé. « Tout ça pour dire que je ne prendrai pas les pilules. Je ne les aime pas, je n'aime pas ce qu'elles font avec ma tête. Mais tu n'es pas venu jusque chez moi pour me harceler, je suppose. Dis-moi tout.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. »

Mais Irène aimait parler et bientôt elle commença à lui raconter des histoires de sa nouvelle vie au théâtre. Rien de sensationnel pour le moment, mais aucun d'eux ne doutait que son heure allait venir, et bientôt. Il l'écouta pendant que son thé devenait froid et que la brise faisait frissonner la peau de son cou nouvellement exposé. Le monde était injustement lumineux quand elle était là. Le rouge de ses lèvres, le blanc éblouissant de ses yeux et ses parfaits cheveux sombres se mélangeaient avec sa voix suave et, pendant quelques heures précieuses il ne put imaginer ni ennui ni lassitude.

« Tu devrais venir habiter avec moi » dit-elle quand ils payèrent enfin l'addition et flânèrent vers Baker Street. « Ce n'est pas bon d'encore vivre avec ses parents à presque vingt ans.

- Je ne pense pas que ta petite communauté m'apprécierait. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Et beaucoup de gens vivent encore chez leurs parents à mon âge.

- Pas les gens qui ont déjà un doctorat.

- Et qui d'autre a un doctorat à vingt ans ? Je suis une merveille. » Il rit. « Un génie, un prodige raté avec un déficit social. C'est totalement normal pour moi de rester à la maison.

- Tu devrais venir avec moi. » Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant près de sa peau parfumée. « On s'éclaterait méchamment.

« Vraiment ? » Il s'imagina être une personne de plus dans l'habitation déjà surpeuplée qu'elle et une douzaine d'autres personnes du West End, rempli d'espoir, appelaient maison. C'était un groupe dans la vingtaine avec un millier de petits drames se jouant entre eux. « Je pense que ça serait un cauchemar.

- Tu ne peux pas faire semblant avec moi. Je sais qui tu es derrière ton extérieur timide. Il y a un homme sauvage là-dedans, Jim. Je l'ai vu.

- Peut-être que je ne le laisse pas sortir pour une putain de bonne raison. » Il voulut se dégager de son emprise mais ne réussit qu'à se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. « Peut-être qu'il est dangereux.

- Dans cette famille on aime le danger », le réprimanda-t-elle en l'étreignant.

« C'est les vingt ans de Papa et Sherlock le mois prochain », dit-il parce que c'est plus facile que de dire autre chose. « Tu devrais venir à la fête.

- Ton père m'a déjà invité et tu sais que je ne raterais jamais ça. » Elle s'éloigna assez pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues. « Tu devrais passer un jour, m'aider à choisir une nouvelle petite amie.

- Ce ne sont pas des vêtements.

- C'est toi qui dis ça. »

Jim l'attrapa une dernière fois, l'embrassant au point d'enlever son rouge à lèvres et son expression triste.

« Allez, vas-y », dit-il doucement en s'éloignant. « Tu as une vie qui t'attend.

- Bonne nuit, Jim.

- Bonne nuit Irène. »

Il la regarda partir, les courbes extraordinaires de son corps se découpant à travers la nuit ordinaire de Londres. C'est seulement une fois qu'elle eût entièrement disparue qu'il sortit une poignée de mouchoirs de sa poche pour effacer les dernières traces de son rouge à lèvres. Puis il se traîna jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Ses parents étaient tous les deux dans le salon et faisaient un excellent travail à prétendre ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il avait fait et où. Son père était dans son fauteuil habituel, fronçant les sourcils à son ordinateur et Sherlock était jeté artistiquement sur le canapé.

Jim les étudia pendant un long moment, les bras croisés. Puis il se concentra sur son père. Sherlock était trop fort pour craquer avec un simple regard scrutateur mais son père s'écroula comme un château de cartes après quelques secondes tendues.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-il avec un air innocent et mielleux.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de la lancer après moi. » Jim traversa la pièce vers la fenêtre et contempla la noirceur de la rue.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. » Son père s'approcha de lui et plaça une main sur son épaule. Ils ne devraient en aucun cas se ressembler dans le reflet de la vitre, mais Jim trouva néanmoins des similarités. Peut-être a-t-il appris cette expression de son père, un mélange de tristesse, d'affection et d'irritation.

« Je suis grand, je peux m'apitoyer sur mon sort si je veux.

- Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.

- Je ne souffre pas. Je suis juste… engourdi pendant un moment. Ça va passer, comme toujours.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, intervint Sherlock depuis le canapé. Mais il ne m'écoute jamais non plus.

- Parce que vous pensez tous les deux que c'est une sorte de paiement pour votre intelligence. » John grogna et leur tourna le dos à tous les deux, se dirigeant vers le confort de la cuisine. « Vous pouvez avoir les deux. Vous pouvez être intelligent tout le temps et être heureux. Ce n'est pas l'un ou l'autre. »

Jim croisa le regard de Sherlock dans la fenêtre et leur expression était définitivement la même : une légère incrédulité transparaissant à travers un sourcil levé et un relâchement autour de la bouche. Parce que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient que John comprenne. C'était une chose terrible à comprendre. Quand un cerveau marche tellement plus vite, calcule d'une manière si agile, alors le monde est appelé à devenir prévisible et creux. Sherlock avait John et son travail pour le garder sur les rails. Jim était encore à la dérive, dangereux par son manque de concentration.

« Tu ne peux pas l'attendre », dit doucement Sherlock alors que ses yeux retournèrent vers le plafond. « Elle ne viendra pas.

- Je le sais. » Jim se pinça l'arête du nez. « Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne suis pas en train de l'attendre.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ? »

C'était une bonne question.


	3. 2012

**Note de la traductrice** : And that's it guys! Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'ai sais, 1 an pour traduire cette histoire, j'ai honte. Un grand merci à ceux qui sont toujours là, merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire mais qui ont disparu en cours de route et un merci tout particulier à Clélia Kerlais pour avoir corrigé ces chapitres.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span> : 2012

...

Son sac à dos atterrit sur le sol à côté de la porte d'entrée dans un bruit sourd familier. Il examina l'appartement, pas le moins du monde surpris de le trouver pratiquement inchangé depuis la dernière fois. Des détritus légèrement changés de place, quelques étagères de la bibliothèque réorganisées et un joyeux compagnon pour le crâne sous la forme d'un bocal contenant un cerveau préservé. À part ça tout était pareil.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » Son père enlaça Jim dans une forte étreinte, le relâchant seulement un peu pour pouvoir l'observer. « Le bronzage est nouveau.

- Tanzanie, sourit Jim. Je suis passé par tous les stades de brûlure jusqu'à ce que finalement ma peau laisse tomber.

- Et maintenant tu peux cultiver un cancer de la peau avec les autres inconscients. » Son père sourit. « J'ai beaucoup aimé la carte postale de là-bas, mais pas autant que celle de Thaïlande.

- Je note. » Jim soupira. « Très bien. Assez parlé. Où est-elle ?

- Dans ta chambre. » John regarda vers le haut de l'escalier avec inquiétude. « Elle est arrivée il y a trois jours et a demandé si elle pouvait rester un peu. Elle avait encore le bracelet de l'hôpital au poignet. Sa mère appelle tous les jours mais elle ne parle à personne.

- Même pas à Sherlock ?

- Il n'a pas essayé, ronchonna John. Il n'a fait que traîner dans le salon en ayant l'air mal à l'aise. J'ai suggéré qu'il lui ramène du thé hier et d'un coup il a dû retourner travailler.

- Lâche.

- Tout comme moi. C'est pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

- Est-ce qu'elle a mangé ?

- Ici et là.

- Très bien, je redescends pour chercher un plateau repas dans quelques minutes si ça te va ?

- J'allais faire du thé de toute façon. » Son père s'écarta. « Tu vas rester pour quelques jours cette fois ?

- Oui. » Jim se tourna vers les escaliers. « Peut-être pour de bon. »

Il monta les escaliers sans regarder la réaction de son père. La porte qui était la sienne était fermée. Il frappa.

« Je ne suis pas habillée », l'informa une voix rauque.

« Voilà une invitation à laquelle je suis incapable de résister. » Malgré tout, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Tu portes une chemise de nuit ? En dentelle ?

- Jim ? » La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et il pouvait voir son visage sans maquillage dans la pénombre. « Tu es à Sydney cette semaine.

- Vraiment ? » Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Je dois être son double alors.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. » Sa voix était douloureusement striée. « Ça va aller. Ça va toujours.

- Laisse-moi entrer. » Il poussa doucement la porte et elle céda. Elle se tenait, mal à l'aise, dans la pièce non éclairée avec ses posters d'anatomie au mur et son fouillis de pièces électroniques poussiéreuses. Enveloppée dans un vieux peignoir en coton de son père et avec les cheveux dégagés de son visage elle ressemblait à la Irène qu'il avait rencontrée la première fois.

« Jim », dit-elle puis les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il l'attira contre lui, la laissant cacher son visage dans son cou.

« Salut chérie. » Il lui embrassa le front puis se dirigea vers le lit pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux s'y effondrer. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un mois difficile.

- C'est fini. » Elle s'agrippa à son t-shirt. « Les médecins pensent que je vais retrouver ma voix avec le temps. Mais je ne vais plus jamais chanter. Pas comme je le faisais.

- Je sais. » Il lui caressa le dos. « Je suis au courant de toute l'histoire. On dirait quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un roman gothique.

- Sherlock l'a attrapée. » Sa brutalité familière le réconforta. « Elle était en garde à vue avant même que je sorte du bloc opératoire.

- Où a-t-elle pu se procurer ce genre d'acide d'ailleurs ?

- Elle a toujours été une vipère pleine de ressources. » Irène rit et ça sonnait douloureusement brut et rouillé. « Mais j'ai aiguisé les dents du serpent.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle est complètement folle.

- Vraiment ? Tu as toujours dit que j'étais cruelle et tu avais raison. J'ai été terriblement cruelle ces dernières années, Jim. Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis devenue depuis que tu es parti.

- On s'est parlé tout le temps, lui rappela-t-il. Je crois que je sais exactement qui tu es et peut-être que tu lui as brisé le cœur, mais la plupart des gens sont assez intelligents pour passer à autre chose sans mélanger de l'acide avec un bain de bouche.

- C'est quelque chose que tu ferais.

- S'il te plait, je suis plus subtil que ça. » Il s'arrêta un moment, pensif. « Et je ne pense pas que ce soit possible de me briser le cœur. Pas pour toi.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais ça. » Elle s'essaya les yeux avec la manche de son peignoir.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » Il y avait beaucoup pensé pendant qu'il voyageait, ne laissant jamais la poussière retomber. « Je suis dur et froid à des endroits où les gens normaux ne le sont pas. Tu as, d'une certaine façon, réussi à renter par les fissures et elles se sont refermées autour de toi.

- Ça ne sonne pas très romantique.

- Ça ne l'est pas. C'est seulement la réalité. » Il la fit s'allonger à nouveau de sorte que sa tête repose sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que je pourrais peut-être utiliser une certaine sous-catégorie de mes compétences », songea-t-elle en posant sa main sur le ventre de Jim. « Je ferais une bonne dominatrice, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je suis douée dans ce domaine et ça me donnerait pas mal d'éléments pour faire chanter les gens si je trouve les bons clients.

- Pourquoi avoir besoin de t'adonner au chantage ?

- Qui n'en n'a pas besoin? Je comptais devenir célèbre. Sans ça je ne serai jamais riche. Je n'aurai jamais aucun pouvoir.

- Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'argent et de pouvoir ? Ce ne sont que des responsabilités emballées dans du papier en or. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. « Avoir assez d'argent pour s'acheter de bons habits, de la nourriture et pour avoir un moyen de s'échapper n'importe où dans le monde devrait suffire.

- Je suis accro à l'attention. J'adore quand on m'applaudit, quand on m'apprécie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre sans ça.

- Tu y arriveras si tu le dois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? » Elle eut un rire tremblant. « Tu n'as jamais rien voulu dans ta vie.

- Le nombre de choses sans lesquelles j'ai vécu rivalise de nombre. » Il ravala une vague inattendue de rage. Si elle ignorait ça c'est parce qu'il l'avait voulu. C'était une façon de préserver l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Il avait probablement fait une erreur de calcul.

« Raconte-moi », demanda-t-elle avec un renouveau de passion, le serrant fortement contre elle. Sans bouger, leur position avait été inversée. « Tu ne parles jamais vraiment, Jim. Tu le sais ça ? Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai été la seule à remplir les blancs avec mes interminables mots sans que tu ne dises jamais rien d'important.

- Je n'ai pas parlé pendant trois ans, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y avait une femme que j'appelais mère et elle m'a battu jusqu'à ce que je ne parle plus. »

Et les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme de l'eau sortant d'un tuyau sous pression. Pendant toutes les années de thérapie et d'amour parental, il n'avait jamais raconté toute l'histoire à quiconque. Papa et Sherlock la connaissait déjà, bien sûr, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais forcé à en parler.

L'entendre pour la première fois de vive voix lui donnait un air de conte, un récit de la vie d'autrui assemblé avec une musique mélodramatique et de sombres plans. Quand il eut fini, il essaya de déterminer s'il se sentait mieux ou pire. Dans le silence qui suivi il décida que ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Oh Jim. » Le visage d'Irène était mouillé contre son cou et sa main caressait son torse avec des cercles réconfortants. « Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Ce n'était pas important. Ça ne l'est toujours pas. » Il se coucha sur le côté, enveloppant Irène dans ses bras. « C'est comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais ça explique beaucoup de choses.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi tu es tellement… plus, d'une certaine façon. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais plus réel que les autres personnes que je connaissais. Comme si quelqu'un t'avais dépouillé de tous faux-semblants il y a longtemps déjà.

- Je mens, lui rappela-t-il. Tout le temps. Je suis complètement faux.

- Pas avec moi.

- Tu es, comme toujours, l'exception.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, frottant son nez contre celui de Jim. « On a une journée entière devant nous.

- Papa est en train de faire du thé. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers main dans la main comme des enfants et s'installèrent ensemble à la table de la cuisine avec leurs genoux pressés l'un contre l'autre pendant que John les chouchoutait. Une grande quantité de thé fut servie, beaucoup de sandwichs empilés dans des grands plats et des assiettes de biscuits posées devant eux avant que John ne veuille bien retourner dans le salon.

Ils mangèrent en silence, leurs regards se croissant parfois, et ils détournaient les yeux timidement à chaque fois que ça leur arrivait. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années Jim ne se sentait pas asservi par Irène ni subjugué. Il voulait simplement profiter de ce moment ensemble, chaleureux, confortable et choyé.

« Dis-moi la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit, demanda Irène. Ne réfléchis pas.

- Au-delà du bien faire et du mal faire existe un espace. C'est là que je te rencontrerai », récita doucement Jim. « Quand l'âme se couche dans cette herbe, le monde est trop plein pour que l'on puisse en parler.

- C'est de qui ? » demanda Irène, enroulant sa jambe autour de celle de Jim pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« Rumi.

- Il a l'air bien cet espace. » Elle passa ses doigts sur sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il les attrape dans la sienne. « On devrait y aller un jour.

- J'en ai marre de voyager. Je veux rester ici. Je veux faire quelque chose de nouveau sans bouger.

- Non. Ne fais pas ça pour moi.

- Je le fais pour moi. » Jim porta leurs mains enlacées près de sa bouche, embrassant la ligne par laquelle elles étaient jointes. « Il y a un travail qui m'intéresse.

- Quel travail ?

- Maître des écoles. » Il s'attendait à la voir rire mais elle ne fit qu'hocher lentement la tête.

- Ça ne serait jamais ennuyant.

- Exactement. Les enfants sont imprévisibles. » Il lui fit un grand sourire. « Imagine ça. Moi en prof.

- Je peux l'imaginer.

- J'aurais mon propre appartement. J'utiliserais un peu de l'argent des Holmes pour en acheter un bien avec une pièce pour bricoler si jamais j'ai des idées. Tu arrives à visualiser ?

- Oui. » Elle rit. « Et où est ma place ?

- Oh, sur le canapé sans tes chaussures que tu auras enlevées négligemment et avec un verre de vin à la main si tu veux. Tu serais en train de tout me raconter à propos de ta nouvelle et fabuleuse carrière.

- Seulement sur le canapé ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit quelque chose d'étrange et de doux dans les yeux.

« Eh bien… »

La porte d'entrée claqua, les marches de l'escalier grincèrent sous des pas lourds jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre à son tour. Une longue silhouette émergea, les yeux hagards.

« Jim ! » Le sourire de Sherlock était énorme et maniaque. « Tu es rentré ! Et tu vas rester !

- C'est ça.

- Tu l'as déduit en voyant son sac ? » demanda Irène sur un ton amusé alors qu'elle lâchait la main de Jim pour qu'il puisse dire bonjour à Sherlock en le serrant dans ses bras.

« John m'a envoyé un message, corrigea Sherlock.

- Au boulot je devrais préciser. » John poussa légèrement Sherlock. « Tu dois y retourner ?

- Peut-être, mais Lestrade s'en moque. » Sherlock libéra Jim pour passer ses bras au-dessus de John. « Salut Irène.

- Sherlock. » Elle sourit et quelque chose de tendu dans le visage de Sherlock se relâcha d'un coup. « Merci pour l'hospitalité.

- Reste aussi longtemps que tu le veux, coupa John. On est toujours content quand tu es là.

- Oh merci, mais je crois qu'on a un appartement à chercher, pas vrai Jim ?

- Vraiment ? » Il ne se retourna pas pour essayer de déduire ce qu'elle pensait comme il en avait l'habitude. Il supposa qu'elle souriait. « Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir parlé pour deux.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est moi qui le fais. »

Sa nouvelle voix grave ajoutait trop de variables. Il dut se tourner pour étudier son visage qui ne contenait aucun sourire.

« Ah. » Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui haussa seulement les épaules.

« Donc ça c'est fait, rit John.

« On dirait bien. » Jim refoula le sourire qui voulait s'échapper. Il entendit la chaise d'Irène bouger, le prévenant qu'elle allait entourer sa taille de ses bras et presser sa tête entre ses omoplates.

« Je t'aime, Jim », murmura-t-elle dans le tissu de son t-shirt.

« Vraiment ? » Il plaça ses mains au-dessus des siennes sur son estomac.

« On devrait… » John tira sur la chemise de Sherlock et ils quittèrent la pièce.

« Je veux cet appartement avec toi. Je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir si tu es avec moi.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je reste pour toi ?

- Ça sonnait bien quand je te l'ai dit. C'est ce que je te dis depuis des années.

- Je sais.

- Mais c'est faux. Je suis trop égoïste pour ce genre de déclaration. » Elle lui embrassa la nuque. « Je te veux toi.

- Plus de brèves relations ?

- Non », jura-t-elle dans son oreille. « Plus jamais. Seulement toi et moi. Aussi longtemps qu'on peut le supporter.

- Tu es malade, souligna-t-il, faible et je suis rentré juste à temps pour te réconforter. Est-ce que j'ai un certain complexe ?

- Tu es terrible, dit-elle, amusée. Non, tu n'es pas mon chevalier blanc ou mon prince charmant. Tu es toujours Jim, celui qui m'a montré des circuits imprimés à notre premier rendez-vous, qui a pris ma virginité après avoir fait du saut à l'élastique et qui m'a écrit des poèmes cochons sur des cartes postales de vingt-trois pays différents.

- Vingt-quatre. Tu n'as pas encore reçu celle de Tanzanie. Je l'ai postée juste avant de partir.

- Vingt-quatre, rectifia-t-elle. Mais tu es toujours Jim, c'est ça l'important. Mon Jim. Il n'y a personne dans ma vie comme toi, tu sais. Et tu as commencé à parler de ton appartement et j'ai su que c'était l'endroit où je devais être. Sur ton canapé avec un verre de vin. Je peux l'imaginer tellement clairement avec toi, mes pieds sur tes genoux.

- Et le pouvoir et l'argent alors ? Être enseignant est une chose humble.

- Tu es Jim Watson, rien en toi n'est humble. » Elle lui embrassa le cou. « On va être géniaux ensemble, je crois. Qui sait ce qu'on fera ?

- Qui sait ? » répéta-t-il, se retournant pour la prendre convenablement dans ses bras. Il examina ses yeux pour vérifier qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, mais il ne trouva même pas une lueur d'amusement. « Irène, je t'aime. »

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'amour, réalisa-t-il quand il l'embrassa dans la lumière du soleil d'après-midi. Peut-être que les gens comme lui n'étaient pas censés le comprendre. Il n'était pas un poète, pas un romantique. Il aimait Irène sans mots, sans raisons. Il l'aimait intensément, possessivement. Il l'aimait comme un réflexe, une réaction automatique qui ne pouvait être arrêtée ou atténuée. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment elle l'aimait. Peut-être ne le saura-t-il jamais. Irène pouvait être comme ça, mystérieuse et pleine d'ombres. Mais il comptait passer le reste de leur vie à essayer de le découvrir. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.


End file.
